


with everything

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing a guy wants to hear is someone <i>laughing</i> when they've got their hand around his dick. But that's just what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with everything

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2010  
> porn tag prompt: tulips

The last thing a guy wants to hear is someone _laughing_ when they've got their hand around his dick. But that's just what happens.

"Fraser?" Ray stares down at him, already short of breath. He's trying not to do something stupid like push Fraser away and cover himself, because the hand on him _does_ feel really good.

"Sorry, Ray," Fraser says, and doesn't look apologetic at all. "I was just thinking about your sister--"

Well, that's even worse than the laughing. Ray's pretty sure he looks horrified, and the sound he makes is nowhere near happy. Fraser continues like nothing happened.

"--and how odd it is that her...overture is what brought us to this."

Oh. Okay, so Ray could live with that.

"Don't think that was her plan, but I'll take it," Ray says, and it comes out softer than he meant. Because yeah, he'll definitely take it. Fraser's answering smile makes him feel dumb and warm all over, so he adds, "Now could you go back to what you were doing?"

"Of course, Ray." Fraser's hand starts moving again and Ray's eyes flutter shut. He drops back to lie on the bed, pulling Fraser with him. It's a little awkward as they get comfortable, Fraser's fingers stilling for a moment before Ray gets impatient and pushes his hips up. Then it's fantastic--the smooth, sure strokes on Ray's cock, the weight of Fraser as he presses closer.

The way Ray almost inhales a flower when he turns his head--that's less fantastic.

"Perhaps we should have moved those first," Fraser says, sounding more amused than concerned. He brushes a bunch of tulip petals off the bed as he leans down, drags kisses along Ray's jaw. He twists his hand, making Ray groan.

"Don't care, come on, Benny, just--" It's Fraser's mouth that cuts Ray off; they kiss and they kiss, sweet and dirty and deep like they'll never get the chance to again. Ray doesn't care if he has to break every law in the city: they'll _get_ the chance again. Of course, Fraser would have to arrest him after, if he broke every law, but it would be worth it and--why the hell is he thinking about the future when he's got _this_ , right here, right now?

Fraser makes a sound that's almost impossible to hear, and that's not good enough for Ray. He wants something louder, and he wants to touch Fraser everywhere he can reach, so it's a win-win in his book. He shakes a stray petal off his hand where it had stuck, runs his fingers down Fraser's side. It's easy enough to get a hand between them and then around Fraser's cock. It's less easy to _keep_ it there; Ray's not a kid anymore and he's pretty sure his back is going to hurt after this, plus his arm is knocking against Fraser's, but god, it's worth it.

The kissing stops but Fraser's louder now, saying Ray's name against his lips like it's a whole conversation. And Ray was just trying for louder and hotter noises but this is better than that, almost better than the kisses.

That's when everything seems to click into place, and Ray doesn't feel awkward and uncoordinated, doesn't feel anything beyond the heat coming off Fraser's skin. They move together, tension building and building and Ray's free hand flails and lands on Fraser's hip, pushes and pulls and says _harder_.

Fraser actually nods, like he thinks it's very important to let Ray know he heard. His hips snap forward, dragging a moan out of both of them; Ray keeps his eyes open because he wants to see Fraser losing it.

Naturally, that means Ray gets there first; after a light-year of working toward it, he comes in Fraser's hand. When his brain turns back on, Fraser's attached to Ray's neck and is shoving his cock against Ray's thigh, and it's possibly the hottest thing Ray's ever been through.

"Sorry," he says with a blissful grin, and goes back to helping Fraser out. When Fraser comes, Ray's name on his lips, fingers digging into the mattress, Ray guesses he was wrong. _That_ was the hottest thing he's ever been through.

The first thing that breaks the silence--other than their heavy breathing--is Ray, of course.

"I think I got flower petals in places they don't belong."

It turns out that Fraser's post-sex laugh is really more of a giggle. "We really should send Francesca a thank-you note," he says, clearly trying to be serious.

"Right. _Frannie: thanks for filling Benny's apartment with hideously bright tulips. It was just the thing we needed to get us to fight about your ridiculous crush, then finally fuck_. Think Hallmark's got a card for that?"

"Ray!" Fraser looks slightly amused, but also just a little bit horrified. "Don't you think that's a little _mean_?" He fixes Ray with a stern look, which melts away in a couple seconds. "Maybe we could just...send her flowers."

Ray's post-sex laugh goes on and on.


End file.
